A wedge or a kick-stand stopper may be used to prevent a self-closing door from closing. The wedge is usually made of rubber or wood to provide some deformation and traction between the bottom of a door and the ground. After repeated uses, the material of the wedge generally deteriorates and the wedge becomes unusable. Sometimes the space between the bottom of the door and the ground is too high for the wedge to properly function. Typically, wedges must be stowed away when not in use otherwise they may become easily lost. Also, since wedges are relatively small (about palm sized), they are kicked into position by a foot and therefore become unhygienic to handle with hands.
Kick-stand stoppers are permanently mounted to a self-closing door. In hotels, restaurants and shopping centres where there are many self-closing doors, the cost of installing kick-stand stoppers for every self-closing door can be expensive.
Therefore, there is a desire for a portable device to prevent movement of a door that ameliorates some of the abovementioned problems.